Try to Hide
by Night Foliage
Summary: There are those always running away, but some always stay just watching. Who is to say which is better? FaiYuuko oneshot


**Try to Hide**

Disclaimer: I don't anything special.

Author Note: Well my friend Kiseki Gurl and I happened to chat, and we were like, what would happen if like these characters got together? Then we started thinking up crack, but I kind of started wanting to write this, so here it goes.

* * *

The soft tendrils of colors washed around the four figures in the rainbow light. Soft wings of an angel wrapped around there bodies. The warmth of the wings expanded to reveal - a white puff ball...? That promptly dropped unceremoniously on the ground with a thud.

"Mokona Express, Success!" Jumping up in the air, Mokona started dancing on top of a black rock in the middle of the pathway. Until the black rock, that is, Kurogane slammed Mokona into the ground.

"Dammit! What's with all these landing you've put us through manjuu!" Kurogane looked at his hand, noticing the lack of squished white on it. "Stop squirming - and hey! Are you paying attention to me!"

"Sakura-chan, Kuropo is being mean! Protect me okay?" Resting in Sakura's lap, the white traveler snuggled into her arms.

"Mokona-chan..." Smiling at the small creature, she carefully looked at their surroundings. "I feel like I've been here before..." staring at the trees of the yard they landed in, Sakura couldn't remember where she felt this familiarity.

"That's because you've been here before Sakura."

"Yuuko-sama! This couldn't be..." Syaoran got up from the floor to carefully look at the house in front of them.

"This is what you think of Syaoran-kun. Fate works amazingly like that, doesn't it? To come to the very starting point of your journey, to find out its only have way done. But enough of that, why don't come in, your outfits will attract a lot of attention." Sweeping her hands elegantly in front of her, she turned around to go back into the house, with Sakura, Mokona, Syaoron, Fai, and Kurogane following her.

-----------------------------------

"There, now you all will blend into the surroundings more." Staring at her creations, Yuuko went around inspecting every single one of the newly dressed travellers.

"Thank you Yuuko-sama. You've been helping us greatly so far." Sakura replied happily to Yuuko.

"I don't see what's so good about these... I can't even carry around a sword here." Kurogane complained, his back to the two girls, his elbow casually leaned against the wall on his left.

"Well, that compliment Sakura-chan was a payment for the use of the clothes. Now the three of you still have to pay for those chocolates, AND the use of these clothes." Pointing at Kurogane, she reminded them of there unfinished task.

"Don't decide things for yourself woman!" Stalking out the house, Kurogane slammed the door and went off to do his own thing.

-----------------------------

Outside in the afternoon sun, five people stood looking at the various stores and amazing anomalies in the new world. "Over here, is the main street, so maybe you can find the feather there." Watanuki pointed ahead at the street where several popular shops were.

"Sorry for troubling you Watanuki-san." Sakura walked up to Watanuki, while holding the still Mokona, who was poising as a plushie.

"It's no trouble, I know your situation, so I'm glad to be a help." Watanuki smiled at the Sakura.

"Neh, Mokona do you feel anything?" Fai said while staring at the new world they were in.

"This world is one the hardest to try to sense anything. I know the feather is here, but there are so many other things conflicting with the aura. I just can't sense it." Mokona frowned, it always had trouble using it's special 180 powers in this world.

"Aw, that's too bad. Should we head back now? It's getting late." Turning, they walked back to the house of the Dimension Witch.

------------------------

"Why do I have to do this, every single day, every single day of the week, and every time of the day. It's the middle of the night for god's sake..." Grumbling Watanuki could not help, but feel happy for the company of others tonight. While Kurogane and Fai were very strange, and it was a nightmare for another Mokona to appear, it was nice to have the company of Sakura and Syaoran around. They were at least normal, and nice.

"OY! You done with the food yet brat!" Yes... he still very much regretted having the other three over though.

"Kurogane-san, you shouldn't rush him. It must be a lot of trouble to look after us. Watanuki-san, do you need any help?" Syaoran tried to calm down the hungry looking Kurogane, while offering help to the other boy.

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun, I'm use to it by now." Watanuki said, shooting a heated glance at Yuuko. "Don't worry I can finish this on my own." Turning his back to Syaoran, he continued preparing the meal for everything.

Yuuko looked into the kitchen."Watanuki, while you're at it, bring out a couple of bottles of sake. Such honored guests must have some sort of celebration. We will all drink till the moon fades away into the sunlight!"

"EHHHHHH!"

----------------------------

"Meow..."

"Mewww..."

The moonlight splayed out from the sky, reflecting atop of the koi pond, the scales of the fish shining in the night. The bodies of the extremely drunk rested in the dining room, meowing in their sleep. Yuuko stood in the light, her pale skin turning a gentle blue from the waters reflection.

"Nya, it's such a beautiful night isn't it?" Looking at the disturbance, Yuuko saw Fai standing in the doorway staring at the moon.

"Yes, a nice ending to a good day." Yuuko turned back to look at the moon.

They stood there in silence, just looking at the full moon that caressed their bodies in translucent light. "Shoudln't you be asleep though Fai-san? I quite remember you having a lot to drink." Yuuko glanced down at his unbuttoned shirt. His chest was exposed, showing unmarked, smooth skin underneath the silk cloth of the shirt.

"Shouldn't I say the same for you?" Finally he had turned to look at the woman beside him.

"We both have our reasons for staying up." Not meeting his eyes, she never looked at Fai.

"Well, I was just thinking about Sakura-chan's feather. It will be hard to look for it with all the conflicting auras in this world." Not taking his eye's of Yuuko he continued with his thoughts. "Hmmmm, I wonder where it is."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with your task. This is something for Sakura and Syaoran alone." She looked at Fai, smirking softly.

"I know, but I will do my best to help them with their task." With Yuuko's head turned toward him, Fai silently came up to her and tipped her head back. Taking one hand, he slid his hand through the long hair of the Dimension Witch, while the other went around her waist. Tipping his head downward, he barely pressed his lips against her own.

Pulling his lips back he stared into Yuuko's eyes, the hand that was in her hair, clutched softly instead onto a glowing feather. "That should be payment for the feather." Unwrapping his arms from her waist, he walked back to the opened doorway.

"You sure know how to disappoint someone." The voice of Yuuko silently whispered.

Pausing at the sliding door Fai replied. "I can never stop moving. The feeling of his prescence is always with me. No matter what I do, I have to keep running away. Running away from the fears of him. I'll do anything to get away from him." Glancing over at Yuuko he continued. "We are connected in a way." He glanced back down. "I can never stay, always running, and to do so, I have to borrow the power fro someone else. You on the other hand, stay in the same place. Never go anywhere else, even if you have the power to do so." His head fell onto his chest, his blond hair covering his eyes. "Complete opposites." After finishing the statement, he went back inside sliding the door back in place. His only answer was the silence of the night.

* * *

So what do you think? Bad? Good? I was kind of sceptic about how the pairing would turn ou, but it looks fine to me. No flames please! And read and review! 


End file.
